Secrets in the Shadows
by Fawna Florence
Summary: Saint Tail is working hard as normal, and gets stuck in a difficult situation. Asuka nearly captures her when a strange person helps her out. Now Meimi must go back to school life with the new kid knowing her identity, as Asuka comes up with a plan...
1. Difficult Mission

_(Disclaimer: All of the characters in the real Saint Tail books belong to Megumi Tachikawa. Other characters are mine, and mine alone. Don't sue. I'm poor. Thanks!_

_Author's Note: Hello! This is my first fan fiction, so give me your honest opinion please! I'm not sure about the characters' attitudes and such, but I'm doing the best I can. Isn't Asuka wonderful? Ahem. Now, for the story…)_

_Chapter One_

_Difficult Mission_

Meimi Haneoka stepped into the cozy church and saw the soon-to-be Sister Seira silently praying. Hearing the light footfalls Seira looked up. Finding the silence awkward Meimi broke it.

"Hiya!"

"Oh, Meimi…"

"What?"

"Only you could walk into a church like that. Remember that we are in the house of the Lord. Be respectful."

"Sorry! Silence makes me nervous, you know that!"

"Yes, I know."

"So, I have no homework tonight…"

"Good, because this one won't be easy."

"Is it ever?"

Meimi Haneoka could easily be taken for your average, everyday girl. And she was, for the most part. She was a wanted criminal even though she did it for good, and return everything she stole, in some way or another, to it's rightful owner. She was Saint Tail: the perky, redheaded, do-gooder. Things had become harder now that the cocky Asuka Jr. was on her tail. Not that she minded the challenge. She even encouraged him to fail again by warning him of her next job.

Seira was her helpful friend. When she received word of someone needing help she would pass the message on to Meimi. She was a fellow 8th grader attending St. Paulia's Private School. Her brown hair was cut short, and she was always a positive person. She was kind and understanding, and working hard to became a Sister of the church, which is nearby the school, for use of the students as well as the townspeople. Most of the missions she was told out of the confessional, and doesn't feel too horrible for sharing them with Meimi.

Doing this was a somewhat bigger risk for Seira than Meimi. If Seira was ever caught she would never be allowed to enter the church again, and would be put in jail for being an accomplice. Though Meimi might be jailed longer, she was more able to handle it. After all, Meimi was doing this to help redeem her mother, who was a thief that stole for herself when she was young. Eventually she felt bad and returned everything she had taken. She settled down with Meimi's father, and then came Meimi. Meimi could hold her head up high, and proudly say she wouldn't change a thing.

Meimi did it for her mother, Seira did it for Meimi, and Meimi's mom gave Seira great tasting food every time she visited. It was a weird triangle of kindness.

"We have another matter of the heart…"

"Oh! Are they two separated lovers that fought, and need the helping hand of Saint Tail to bring them together once more?"

"No. Only one of them is actually in love. The other is merely pretending so they can marry and he can run away with the other's riches."

"How terrible! How can I help?"

"The man who is pretending really only wants one thing: a priceless jewel. He know that the women is so in love she will gladly walk down the aisle with him. Once she does he can take the jewel and run off. This will leave the women with nothing to her name, and a broken heart. We must expose him." Seira looked tired. She had clearly known about this one for a little while and had been keeping it a secret, praying day and night until Meimi could do it. Meimi cursed herself mentally for telling Seira her grades had been dropping since she didn't have enough time for homework.

"Okay, so… What do I need to do?"

"Steal the jewel."

"What?" Meimi wasn't a genius, but she had been Saint Tail long enough to see this plan was a bit on the bad side.

"Once he realizes he can't have the jewel he'll leave. Her heart will still break, but it will heal better since she will get her jewel back, and have less pain because their relationship isn't deeper." Or maybe she just needed to hear Seira's explanation to understand.

Meimi was looking at the floor. Just as Seira was about to ask what was wrong Meimi snapped back to reality with a look of grim determination on her face. "I guess Asuka will just have to be satisfied with a quick warning. Easier for me if I have to get past less policemen as well as the personal protection."

Meimi pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and grabbed a pen someone had left behind. She scribbled a quick note on it and snapped her fingers. Instantly the paper disappeared. Seira was amused.

"What did you do this time?"

"He should be watching TV. Too bad his show is about to be interrupted."

- - - - -

Asuka was laying across the couch watching his favorite police video show. His dark green hair fell haphazardly across his forehead, and he shook his head so that none of the strands were falling into his eyes. He took another sip from his soda as the police car gained on the suspect. As a detective this may one day be of use to him. He knew it wouldn't be long now. There was no way the criminal could escape the trap they had set up for him.

"We interrupt this broadcast for a special bulletin!"

"Argh!" Asuka threw his head back angrily. He wanted to see how it all happened! He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Only then did he notice the reporter didn't have that serious voice necessary to make it in the news reporting world. Slowly he returned his eyes to the TV screen.

"Quite sorry, but I'm sure you'll want to know about this as soon as possible!"

_'That cheerful voice… It can only belong to Saint Tail!' _He jumped as a note popped up on his TV screen.

_Tonight I will be stealing the priceless Moonlight jewel_

_from the home of Miss. Satari. See you there!_

_-Saint Tail_

For a moment all he could do was stare. Then it registered in his mind. "Tonight! Oh, yeah, real big heads up there!" He picked himself up off the ground as fast as possible, and ran to the phone. He called the police department, telling them to meet him at the Satari residents in half an hour before hurriedly hanging up. As a second thought he quickly tidied up his look before rushing out the door.

- - - - -

It had become dark a while ago and Meimi quickly transformed into Saint Tail.

"May the lord forgive me for the tricks up my sleeve. One… Two… Three!" Confetti flew everywhere, and with a snap of her fingers she made it disappear. Ruby, who had been amusing herself with the confetti, looked at her with begging eyes.

"Sorry, Ruby. This just isn't a job for a hedgehog. Maybe some other time."

Of course, it never _was _a job for a hedgehog. Maybe someday Ruby could tag along, but her most dangerous mission yet was not it.

Meimi opened her window and jumped into the tree there. It took her a few moments to climb it, and when she reached the top most branch she jumped onto her roof. The wind blew around her, making her calm, despite the difficulty she knew was to come. She looked around to remind herself which way the Satari's home actually was. Once sure she shot forward, not taking her eyes off the large gap between her house and her neighbor's.

Caught up in the thrill of it all she jumped, and landed with elegance. Before she allowed herself to realize she had landed she started to run again. No matter how many times she did it, it was still invigorating. After a couple more houses she became tired of running and just jumped. As soon as she hit a roof she would take another leap to the next. A passing thought of if people ever heard her on their roofs crossed her mind, but was gone as quickly as it had come.

Before Meimi knew it she was looking down at the protection Asuka had put up in the short time since her warning. There were at least fifteen policemen on the outside and who knew how many on the inside. _'What to do…?'_

At that moment Asuka came out. "Stay on your toes. It won't be long now!" Meimi giggled, how right he was…

- - - - -

Asuka looked around him. _'Where is she? This is around the time she always strikes!'_

"Who's there?" Asuka turned around to see one of the officer pointing to the roof of a neighboring home. A figure shrouded in shadow stood there. _'It's about time!'_ Asuka barely took notice of one of the officers running into the mansion. _'He must be going to warn those inside,' _thought Asuka as he concentrated on the rooftop figure.

_- - - - -_

Indeed the officer went inside and told the others. "Saint Tail's outside! Asuka Jr. needs everyone out there! The more flashlights the better!" Those listening nodded. One ran over to the officer. "Sir, there are some guarding the vault. Would you like me to go and tell them, sir?"

The officer considered. "No. You're needed outside. I'll tell them." They nodded to each other and ran off in opposite directions. It didn't take the officer long to reach the vault. Five men stood around it.

"You're needed outside!"

"Sorry, but we were told not to leave our posts-"

"By whom?"

"That Asuka kid."

"Yes, well, 'that Asuka kid' said everyone is needed outside to help with the capture of Saint Tail!"

"She's out there?"

"Yes! Now go already!"

The shocked officers ran towards the doors as quickly as possible. At last the little kid had caught Saint Tail! Now they would get some credit for taking her down.

- - - - -

"What do you need us to do, sir?" Asuka was surprised to see the indoor units standing behind him. "What are you doing here!" Asuka pulled his face out of his hands just to yell at them.

"We're assisting in the capture of Saint Tail, sir."

"So why are you out here?"

"Our fellow officer told us to come out here and help, sir."

"What officer?" Then he remembered the man who had ran inside when they spotted the figure on the rooftop. How could that man have been such a fool? Didn't he realize that the indoor units might still have work to do?

"That-"

"Sir!" Asuka had a heart attack when he saw the men who were suppose to be guarding the vault were standing beside him. "What the-" Then, it clicked.

- - - - -

The officer stood and watched them go round the corner. "Whew! That was a close one!" From her disguise came Saint Tail. "For a moment I thought they weren't going to leave!"

Meimi looked at the safe and smiled. With a magician's flare she took off her top hat, pointing it towards the vault. "One… Two… Three!" From her hat came a single card that went right in between the safe's door and the wall. She held her breath.

_(Author's Note: What do you think so far? I'm not quite sure if I got all of Meimi's mom's past right. If I messed up, I'm sorry. But I missed the part where everything was explained, so I'm going off of what I've heard from others, and random guesses.)_


	2. In The Vault

_(Author's Note: Oh! I made you wait! I'm hoping to post at least once a week. Since the last chapter was a cliffy I decided not to wait for the weekend. Do y'all think I should do reader responses, or do you just want to e-mail me?_

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! I thought that since no one really writes Saint Tail fanfictions anymore that no one would really read them. I was wrong! So thanks to KyootNShort, Motokonobaka, Gabby Kamoose, and Oblivion's-Will (who was my very first reviewer!). Are you very excited? Not that you're very interested in this story…_

_Meimi: It's great! You need to believe in yourself a little more._

_Asuka: Your only saying that because this is about you._

_Meimi: It's about you, too!_

_Asuka: Oh, yeah! Well-_

_Stop it you two! I do actually want to write this story AND I CAN'T IF YOU WON'T STOP BICKERING! Stop now, so I may continue on._

_Meimi: That's the spirit!_

_Asuka: I think- -Meimi pulls out the tape and looks threateningly at him- Whatever.)_

_Chapter Two_

_In The Vault_

_Click!_

The door opened very slowly and Meimi looked in. _'No guards in here! Lucky me!'_ Nothing seemed dangerous, but it couldn't be this easy. _'Only one way to make sure!'_ "One… Two… Three!" A mist came out of her hat, seeping eerily around the room. As the mist cleared Meimi could see red lines streaking across the room. _'I was right! Sensors!'_

She looked them over, realizing that some of them were moving. If she timed this right she would be able to get through. After all, nothing was impossible. _'This will be easier if I know where I'm trying to go…'_ In the center of the room she saw a clear glass box with something that gleamed inside. _'Ah-ha! That has to be it!'_

She took a deep breath and sprang up. She bounced off walls, tiptoed, and stretched until she reached the box. _'At last.'_

_- - - - -_

"You fools! The one on the roof was a fake! A balloon of Saint Tail! That officer... It had to be Saint Tail! And now she's at the unguarded vault working her way towards the jewel!"

All the policemen were still. How could they have been fooled so easily? Now that criminal was going to escape yet again, and instead of getting credit for her capture they were going to get the blame for her escaping!

"Sir, are you sure that officer wasn't just a regular person? They could have been excited and made a mistake, sir."

"Doubt it."

"Well, sir, where's your proof? A detective always has proof, sir."

"I know that! My proof is that Saint Tail is in the Satari vault right now!"

"But-"

"Are you trying to protect her or something?"

"No, sir!"

"Then stop standing there and help capture her."

"Yes, sir!"

"And stop calling me 'sir' so much! It's annoying!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Argh! Men, follow me. We're going to get her this time!" All the men rushed forward, except for the one that said "sir" too much. Once they were all inside Seira stepped out of her disguise. _'I hope I got you enough time.'_ Relieved for not getting caught Seira ran off to pray for the sake of Meimi. She didn't notice the figure that had been watching the scene from a window of the Satari mansion. The figure that had just ran off into the shadows at a speed that would get her to the vault before the men.

- - - - -

Meimi slowly lifted the lid off of the case. She picked it up and allowed it to shine in the light. Her eyes widen when she saw it up close.

"Hey, this is nothing but a-"

- - - - -

Asuka was running ahead of his men, all of whom were charging towards the vault. He flew around a corner, not slowing down, which threw him into the wall. He moved just before the other men collided, and saw that the vault's door was open. '_Please take it!'_ He peered in.

_Whack!_

"Did you really think that fake was going to fool me!" Asuka rubbed his head where the jewel that Saint Tail had just thrown had hit him. "How did you know?"

_Creak!_

- - - - -

Meimi turned around. _'What?'_ One of the walls was opening up. She turned and raised her eyebrow at Junior. "So, is that where the real jewel is?" Asuka was gaping at the wall, too shocked to answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Meimi giggled and leaped down the stairs leading into the shadows. _'I wonder how this door opened up?'_

It took her several minutes to reach the bottom. "Tight security, huh?" Talking to herself made her feel more confident. "Now, where's the Moonlight?" It was very dark, and she waited a moment for her eyes to adjust.

- - - - -

"One of you! Go and turn off the security for this room." Asuka looked at the red beams and knew there was no way they could get through.

"But, sir, we're the police."

"What's your point?"

"Those are just sensors."

"Yeah, I've realized."

"If we touch them the alarm will go off and the police department will be called."

"Yeah! I know!"

"We're here, so it doesn't matter if the alarms go off. We're not the criminal, anyways. We should just walk through, sir."

At that moment the red lights disappeared. "Doesn't matter, they're gone now."

"We would already be down there if-"

"It doesn't matter! Saint Tail is down there and the only way to leave is through here. She's trapped herself."

"Yes, well. She always gets away…"

"Did I ask? No! So shut it and lets go!"

In a flash they were across the room and racing down the stairs. _'How did she open this door? I didn't even know how to open it!'_ His frustration made him move faster. _'I will get you Saint Tail! This is the only way out and I'm blocking it. It's all over.'_

- - - - -

Now able to see Meimi noticed that there was a small door across from her. Slowly she crept forward and tried the knob. _'It's unlocked?'_ "Oh, well. I guess I shouldn't complain."

In the middle of the room was a velvet pillow. Meimi came closer and saw a small dent in it, cradling the Moonlight jewel.

_Bang!_

Meimi spun around, recognizing the sound of an idiot hitting metal.

_- - - - -_

Asuka reached the bottom of the hidden staircase, and couldn't see a thing. Blindly he ran, taking only seconds for him to run into the side of the steel door. "Ouch!" _'First the jewel, and now a door. Damn it, I've got a killer headache!'_ Despite the massive pain in his forehead he got up and wearily threw himself inside. _'Whew! I went the right way. God only knows what would have happened if I went to the other side of the door and hit the wall...'_

There he saw Saint Tail, looking down at the Moonlight jewel. "Stop-" He gasped in pain. Moving any part of his face made a sharp pain shoot across his head. He gritted his teeth. "Stop right there, Saint Tail!"

- - - - -

"Junior!" _'What am I going to do- What's wrong with his head?'_ She stared for a moment at the colorful bruise forming on his head.

"What are you looking at?" snapped Asuka. He realized before she answered and covered his forehead, blushing deeply. Meimi giggled.

"When people asked what happened, remind them that I'm not a violent person," she remarked teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah."

"What will people say when they see that? I know! 'He lost to Saint Tail, again? Looks like he's really _beating himself up about it_. Maybe he should just give up.'"

"I will never give up!"

"Of course," she replied casually, even though her heart skipped a beat.

At that moment Asuka realized he had been idly chatting with _Saint Tail! _"The chase ends here!"

He watched her as she looked around trying to find some way to get out. "The only way is past me, and I won't let you!"

She smiled. "I can get past."

"If you do you'll run into all my men waiting outside. Trouble getting past me? Imagine what it will be like to try to get past all of them."

- - - - -

_'There has to be a way! There's always a way!'_ Meimi frowned. _'It can't end here!'_ The situation _did_ seem impossible... _'I can't just stand here, or he'll come after me. If he does he'll leave the doorway, but what about all his men? Can this really be hopeless?'_

She looked at Asuka who merely smirked. _'How could I have just run down here? I was so stupid!'_ Then she remembered the reason. For a person's heart. That was what she needed to protect. _'But how?'_

_- - - - -_

"Are you just going to stand there?" Saint Tail hung her head, she had to know now. "I'm the one whose caught you, and now Meimi can't tease me!"

They both went into a shocked silence. '_Did I just say that aloud?'_

"You've got some things you need to work out with your girlfriend, huh?" Even though Meimi was talking about herself it still made her mouth dry to have to say that Asuka had a girlfriend. Saying it as an outsider made it even worse.

_'That's it.'_ "I would never date that stupid girl!' Asuka lunged forward at her. He saw how shocked she was. She quickly moved to the side, but he caught her foot. She fell to the floor, hard. He heard her gasp in pain and grabbed her arm. _'Is she okay?_ She didn't respond when he released her leg and came closer. _Have I really done it?'_

_- - - - -_

Meimi watched as he crawled closer. _'Oh, god! He's going to see my face!'_ There was nothing to do. She tucked her head into her hurting arm and waited. _'I'm so sorry, Seira! I tried!'_ She felt someone pull her. _'I tried!'_

- - - - -

Asuka sat still, completely stunned, as a hand reached out of the shadows and grabbed Saint Tail. Before it registered, Saint Tail had been pulled into the darkness. "What the hell?" The other officers ran into the room to find Asuka whimpering as he ran his hands over one part of the wall.

"Um, sir?"

_(Author's Note: Okay. Weird, yes. The shadow thing will be explained in the next chapter, sorta. I think I may have really made Meimi and Asuka act weird in this chapter, but it seemed right under the circumstances…_

_Meimi: It's fine. I would have a total breakdown if I thought I was going to be caught by Asuka-_

_Asuka: -walks into room- What were you two talking about?_

_Nothing you would be interested in. Girl stuff._

_Asuka: Right. I _don't_ want to know._

_Meimi: Well, since you asked, I guess we can tell you…_

_Asuka: God, no! -runs from room-_

_Meimi: We talk about my other identity right here, and he still hasn't figured it out._

_He hasn't even asked why I won't let him read the story._

_Meimi: Twit._

_Yep.)_


	3. Shadow Magic

(Author's Note: Okay, not very thrilling character intro. You'll have to deal. Better things are in the future... I know, I have up to chapter seven completed. I'm just taking my time posting so I'll have time to write the next chapter. Too. Much. Homework... Ugh.

Thanks for all the reviews! Absolutely brill. Now please tell me, reader responses or not? sigh)

Chapter Three

Shadow Magic

Meimi woke up and rubbed her arm. "Ow!" Looking around her she realized how late it probably was. "Oh, no! Is it past my bedtime? Mom and Dad are bound to realize I'm gone!" Then she noticed she didn't even know where she was. "Grand!" Meimi tossed her head back where it landed softly on a pillow. "I'm in someone's _bedroom?_"

"Hello, Saint Tail!" _Wait, am I in jail?_

"Are you OK?" _What? They don't sound menacing…_ "I saw you land on your arm. It's not broken, so you don't have to worry about getting it wrapped up. Though, if you see that Asuka dude often you best be careful." Meimi rolled over to see who was talking. Standing in front of her was a girl around her age.

"Um, hello."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good… Can you tell me where I am?"

"Oh! Yes. Silly me! Your in one of the guest bedrooms of the Satari household."

"I'm still in the Satari home?"

"Yep. Don't worry. The police left a few moment ago." Meimi only allowed herself to relax for a minute. _Does this girl know who I am?_

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kimi! Kimi Satari."

"You're a Satari? But… I thought… Miss Satari… Married…?"

"Oh, no! I'm Miss Satari's adopted daughter."

"Your adopted?"

"Yep! There's quite a story behind it. I guess it makes my name all the more fitting. 'One with no equal', or at least, I think that's the meaning…"

"What is the story of your adoption?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure. I've lost a lot of my memory during some point. Miss Satari said she found me on the streets, bleeding. Miss Satari toke me to the hospital. The doctors said whatever hurt me was probably the cause of my memory loss. I had a few surgeries and they looked for my parents. After a month or so they claim me to be an orphan. Miss Satari then adopted me."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking. It must be a tough subject for you…"

"Not at all. I love to answer questions that I can about my past!"

"Really? Well, then… How long have you been with Miss Satari?"

"Just about a week. Monday I will get to start school!"

"Where will you be going?"

"I believe the name is St. Paulia's Private School." _She'll be going to my school?_ "I know I shouldn't be asking, but who are you? I assume by the look on your face you go to St. Paulia's, too." _Should I tell her? She'll be bound to recognize me anyways…_

"Promise you won't tell?"

"You're the first friend I've ever made. I would never tell. In fact, I want to join you!"

"What? Join me?"

"When your Saint Tail. Only when you need a helping hand, like tonight. I've been practicing magic ever since I heard about you. I guess I've done it before because I can already do some pretty advance stuff."

"By the way, how did I get up here?"

"Well, I saw you faint and-"

"Where were you watching from?"

"The shadows. You see... Um...This is an old home... and it has secret passages connecting the most shadowy points to each other... One of them is to the chamber downstairs. When I saw Asuka coming towards you I pulled you in... and closed the door."

"Why were you watching us?"

"I recently found out that Miss Satari's boyfriend has no feeling for her at all, he only wants the Moonlight jewel. When the police came saying you were planning to steal it, I had to make sure nothing went wrong."

"So you opened the secret passage?"

"Yep!" She said with a laugh.

"Unlocked the door?"

"Yes."

"And then you saved me from Asuka?"

"Affirmative." Meimi released a sigh. "Wow."

"You must understand! I couldn't let him get away with it!"

"Why didn't you tell Miss Satari about him?"

"I couldn't break her heart like that. It's better this way." Meimi looked into the girl's eyes. There was so much pain there for someone so young. For a second Meimi thought she was going to cry. Instead Kimi changed the subject.

"So, are you going to tell me who you are now, Saint Tail?"

"I suppose there's not much of a choice…" Meimi sat up and pulled down her hair. "I'm Meimi Haneoka."

"Hi, Meimi!" _How can she be so casual? She now knows the identity of Saint Tail!_

"Your scared."

"Huh? What?"

"I can see it in your eyes, your scared. You hate the fact you had to tell me, don't you? I'm sorry..."

"For what, exactly?"

"For having me tell you who you are. I just figured I recognized you anyways, and this way if I see you I can call you by your name, like friends."

"That could work…"

"What?"

"I have one other friend who knows my identity. She told me about your problem, hence why I came. If we're friends then you'll have a guide and I'll have a reason to stay away from Asuka until my arm's better."

"So… I'll really be your friend? And I'll be helping you by being your friend? This is wonderful! I can't wait to tell Miss Satari that I have a friend!"

"Don't tell her until after school Monday."

"Why?"

"How are you going to explain meeting me?"

"Point taken."

- - - - -

Asuka's feet dragged on the pavement as he walked home. _So close… So close! How did she get away? She couldn't have preformed a trick with her arm hurt. And that hand… Is someone helping her from the inside? No. Can't be. We turned that house upside down. Too bad Miss Satari couldn't find her daughter. Maybe she saw someone run away… _

How does she do it? There has to be some way to find her! Some way to track her down. It's just how… How does she get around? Then he had an idea. He changed his direction and started heading towards the police department. _You may have gotten away this time, but try to escape when you don't even know I'm coming…_

- - - - -

"Hey, could you tell me what the time is, Kimi?" They had been talking for awhile now and were getting along like good friends should. They had told each other basic facts about themselves so they could seem like they had actually knew one another come Monday.

"It's 11:30. Why, do you need to go home?"

"I've been here this late, a little bit longer won't make much of a difference… So, how did we meet?"

"Good question…" Kimi was already catching on. She didn't take Meimi questions as she would if Meimi was normal. She knew now that meeting a friend when she was stealing a jewel is no way to answer. What if they were both asked separately on Monday and gave different answer?

"It can't be one of those long friendship things since you just moved here."

"Yeah. How about one day recently we bumped into each other in the market and started to talk? When we realized I would be attending your school we promised to be friends, or something like that."

"It's a little vague, but we can work with that."

"Perfect! Now, tell me about the school!"

(Author's Note: Tada! OK, so throwing this weird girl in to the story may not seem like the best idea to you, but she has an important role on this story. I mean, she's already saved Meimi from Asuka. Give her credit.

Meimi: I think she's nice.

Asuka: Are you girls done yet?

Meimi: Yes, you little wuss.

Asuka: I'm no wuss. -reads over Author's Note so far- There's a new kid? What did she save you from? Gave you a hat on a bad hair day to prevent teasing? But really, be careful, Meimi. This girl might turn around and stab you in the back.

Aw, are you trying to protect her from the dangerous new girl? How sweet!

Asuka: -blushes- Am not!)


	4. Asuka's Plan, Impossible Odds?

_(Author's Note: Yes, Kimi's important butt-saving role is in this chapter. She has connections…_

_Asuka: Not much of a wait._

_Shut it. I'm writing this. I can take away your ingenious plan. Ha! I win! Ha ha! Oh. To all of y'all who are reading this, sorry for posting late this week. I had a big test I had to study for...)_

_Chapter Four_

_Asuka's Plan, Impossible Odds?_

Meimi saw Kimi as soon as Kimi exited the car. Meimi figured it was the butler that had brought her. "Hey! Kimi!"

Kimi's eyes, dancing with the excitement of going to school (she can't remember ever going to school, but she has the knowledge of an educated youngster) instantly look over at Meimi.

"Hey, you! You never mentioned how big this place is!"

"I thought you would have come and seen the school already."

"No! I haven't been out of the hospital _that_ long! I've been too busy getting comfortable in my new home to have the time!" The girls chatted and laughed until they entered the classroom.

"Oh, my god! There's so many people!"

"Not really…"

"Need I remind you of how many people I can remember meeting?"

- - - - -

Asuka was talking to some of the guys about a new show when Meimi and Kimi walked in.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. "The new years shouldn't be coming for another couple of months."

"Who cares? She pretty!" All of the other boys agree with the one who had spoken up. Indeed, she didn't hurt the eyes. Her dark purple hair fell to her shoulders, and she had silver eyes that danced with excitement. She had a good figure, and an attitude which had everyone being nice, if only to her.

"She looks a bit like Meimi."

"Yeah, she does!"

"I wonder what her name is?"

_Idiots._ "There's only one way to find out." With confidence Asuka walked up to the girls who were shooting question after question at the new girl, as Meimi tried to calm them down. The girl seemed unbothered by it.

"Well, I don't know. You see-"

"Excuse me." Everyone in the classroom was staring at him, all except for the new girl. Someone poked her on the arm and pointed to him.

"Ow! Don't do that! I fell on it recently, and it _hurts_!" She did turn around, cradling her arm carefully. "Yes'm?"

"I was wondering, what's your name?"

"Kimi."

"Good, now that Asuka knows that, you can tell us why you can't tell us so much about yourself."

"Memory loss. Something happened to me and now I can't remember anything until about a month ago. I have basic knowledge, like math, but no memories."

"Really?"

"Yep. It's really weird when I'm trying to answer some stuff about myself, since I don't even know when my birthday is…"

"Tough…"

"Yeah, but Miss Satari said my birthday is now the day she found me, April 4th. It makes sense since I was sorta 'reborn' that day." That statement made Asuka curious.

"Satari? Your Miss Satari's daughter?"

"Adopted, but yes."

"Then I have some questions for you."

"OK, shoot."

"Where-"

"Wait a minute! Your that short junior guy who _said_ you were going to protect the Moonlight jewel and capture Saint Tail! Pretty crumby job. Miss Satari's boyfriend left her this morning. Apparently he had only wanted the jewel, and had been leading her on… Scum of earth…!" _So that's why Saint Tail stole the jewel, to expose Miss Satari's boyfriend!_

"Ahem. As I was saying… Where were you Thursday?"

"When I saw y'all enter the house in some huff about Saint Tail I figured she was coming. I started to look around to find her, but I got lost…"

"**HOW could you get lost in your own home?**"

"Are you **deft**? I was just telling everyone that I just moved in!** Are all men stupid and inconsiderate?**"

"**Where did you get the idea that men were like that?**"

"You and Miss Satari's boyfriend!"

"How dare you compare me to him!"

"Are you really that different?"

- - - - -

The fight would have continued if the teacher had not walked in at that moment. Meimi sat down and looked at the board, not really paying attention. _Kimi is really good on the spot. I forgot to discuss with her what she would say if someone asked her where she was Thursday night. She's almost as good as me at working Asuka up. The teacher's here, and he still looks flustered. Though, comparing Asuka to Miss Satari's boyfriend was horrid… But then again, she has yet to see a lot of Asuka's good qualities. Her eyes have only seen him as a cocky wannabe with no control over his temper… Guess I can't be too surprised…_

- - - - -

As soon as Asuka was out of school he went to the police station. "How are things going?" "Your plan's been put in motion. Miss Satari is a great citizen, and despite our failed attempt last night has agreed to help."

"Perfect. No way is Saint Tail going to escape from this!"

- - - - -

Two weekslater Meimi walked up to the school, going to the place Seira, Kimi, and herself had agreed to meet. Standing next to the fountain was Kimi, looking nervous.

"Hi, Kimi. Where's Seira?"

"She was needed at the church."

"Hey! What's up with the long face?"

"There's a problem…"

"It's sunny… No need for Saint Tail… What could be wrong?"

"It has to do with Saint Tail…" Meimi paled at the words and started to whisper, as Kimi had been doing the entire time.

"Did someone find out how we, ah, met?"

"No, and nobody ever should."

"Then what's the problem?" Meimi was talking normally again. Kimi looked around at the stream of people walking by and pulled Meimi into the shadows of the trees.

"They're going to find Saint Tail, and in turn, her identity!"

"**_What?_**" Kimi placed her hand over Meimi's mouth and sigh. "Heaven forbid you could be quiet and _not_ attract attention."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that…"

"Beside the point."

"So, what's the plan?"

"The police called Miss Satari a couple of days ago. I just found out about it this morning. They are going to track you by sound-"

"**_What?_**"

"Quiet and listen. People do occasionally hear you on their roofs. Asuka asked Miss Satari to call up our neighbors and ask if they heard footsteps on the night you took the Moonlight jewel, which, by the way, you still need to return."

"Working on it. Back to Asuka's plan…"

"Oh, yes. Well, if any of the neighbors heard a noise they're suppose to call their neighbors and so on. The line will eventually lead to your house, and they'll have you."

"But surely not everyone could have heard me…"

"Late Thursday night, most people are laying in their beds, waiting for sleep to take them. Their might be some false leads, but they'll probably find you…"

"Oh, my god! Please tell me you're joking!"

"I wish I could say I was. Since Miss Satari hasn't gotten the jewel back she doesn't realize that your intentions were to expose her boyfriend, so she wants to help find you, if only to get the jewel back…"

"So if I had return the Moonlight already-"

"She might have still done it, it just would have been less likely."

"What are we going to do!"

"I think we should ask Seira, she always has a way to make things better."

"I don't think praying will help at this moment."

"Seira's smart and sensible. She'll probably be able to come up with a plan."

"You're bright, too. Any ideas?"

"I have less experience, so mine might be bad. We need to start getting to class anyways…"

"Right."

The two girls began to walk in silence towards the school's doors. Each going over different plans in their head. _How? How can we defeat Asuka's plan? The only way is if someone didn't hear me… That leaves too much of this to luck…_

"Hey! Kimi! Over here!" Both girls looked up to see Makoto waving.

"Hi, Makoto!" He walked over and smiled at Kimi.

"Meet you out here after school?"

"Of course." _Makoto… Black hair, blue eyes, tall, as sweet as can be, and is lucky enough to be dating Kimi. They're perfect for each other… I wish I could have someone like that…_ The five-minutes-until-class-so-start-moving bell rang.

"See you, Kimi!"

"Bye!" _It's hard to believe less than a couple of weeks ago Kimi had a grudge against all males. Makoto is the perfect guy to prove that men have hearts. Thank goodness she met him, even though he's in a different class. I guess we have Asuka to thank…_

_Since he's such an airhead Kimi was rude to him, then I told Kimi that she's only seen the bad side of men, Kimi apologized and instead saying 'you should be' Asuka was nice and understanding. Makoto had been with Asuka and Makoto offered to walk Kimi home… He must have listened to her story, and being the sweet guy he is, made her feel better… Now they're together and Kimi has gotten over the 'all men need to go to hell' thing… It's like a fairy tale… Too bad she has to worry about me…_

"Kimi! Meimi! Slow down!" They slowed down to see Akina, a classmate, rushing towards them.

"Kimi, are you going out with Makoto or something?"

"He's my boyfriend, why do you want to know?"

"You should be careful. Some girls in his class asked him out, but he said no. He was really nice, as always, and when they asked why he said that he wants his first girlfriend to be 'sweet as a flower, with secrets in the shadows'. Those girls who got rejected are really mean, and are more than likely jealous. Be cautious…"

"I'll keep that in mind. Who are they-" Kimi fell to the ground, sideways. She had use her arm to protect her face, and her arm had landed in a weird position and pain shot through her body.Her small injuryhad healed alot, but it still hurt.She gritted her teeth so she didn't scream.

"Those are them…" Akina said quietly.

_(Author's Note: Trouble. Despite how I hate to do this to my poor Kimi, it's necessary. I need you to see what's going on in Kimi's head, so next chapter you will get to see things from Kimi's point of view, at least part of the time…_

_Meimi: This is terrible! How can those girls be so mean?_

_They're bad guys. I have to bring in some bad people. Plus I need to do this for Kimi._

_Meimi: _FOR _Kimi! Your _hurting_ her._

_I'm quite aware f this, but it will help her._

_Meimi: _HOW!

_Can't say, it will ruin the next chapter. Sorry, you're just going to have to trust me.)_


	5. Kimi's Angels and the Arrest

_(Author's Note: Sorry! I'm late! Ah! Well... This is my longest chapter so far... Be proud! -sigh-)_

_Chapter Five_

_Kimi's Angels and the Arrest_

Kimi tasted the bitter taste of blood in her mouth. _Damn. Why did she have to be strong?_ Slowly she stood up, the fear in Akina's eyes told her everything. _This won't be easy…_

"So, you're the girl whose dating Makoto. Why he likes you when he could have had me is a mystery…"

"Is it really? I don't find it very surprising. Who are you anyways?"

"Leiko."

"Hey, Leiko. Your turning red. Not one of your best colors…"

"Are YOU mocking ME!"

"Your not very bright either…"

"How DARE you!"

Leiko threw a punch at Kimi, which she easily avoided.

"Your name means arrogant, right? Your parents were smart when they named you. You seem like a rebel child. Hard to rebel when your brain-dead, eh?"

"Bitch!"

"Name calling already! Your parents would **not** be proud. You don't even know what my first name really is!"

Leiko threw another punch, and missed again. Kimi smirked. _Maybe this won't be as difficult as I thought._ Leiko smiled. _Is it over already? Guess she's not as dumb as I thought._ Hands grabbed Kimi from behind. _Or maybe she was waiting for her posse._

"Aw, how cute! Leiko has playmates!"

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." A male voice whispered in her ear. Kimi struggled, but the guy was strong.

"Kentaro is not someone to take lightly." said Leiko with a smirk.

"Kentaro… The name means 'big boy'. Even cuter! Does he babysit when mommy's away?" asked Kimi.

"I don't babysit."

"Of course you don't." Kimi's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Leiko! Hit her already!"

"Fine!" Leiko got into a sloppy stance. _She's a horrible fighter. If only I could move…_ Leiko's fist drew back and Kimi closed her eyes, displaying a look of peace. She could sense Leiko's fist coming closer, and there was no way to dodge it completely._ Swish. Wham!_ Kimi tilted her head to the side and only caught part of the blow.

"Hold her still!"

"Working on it!"

_What the hell is everyone doing? Are they just watching?_ Kimi opened her eyes and looked around. Very few kids where out anyways, since the first bell had already rung. Akina was standing nearby, horror portrayed on her face. She obviously didn't know what to do. Meimi was nowhere to be seen. _Did she go for help? Or did she abandon me for class?_ Even though being in a situation like Kimi's made people think the worst of others, Kimi trusted her friend. _Just be quick. I can't do this for much longer..._

_- - - - -_

Meimi ran down the halls. Most of the classes were closing their doors. _Ding-Dong!_ The class bell rang and Meimi's pace quicken. _One class. Just one class needs to let me in so I can get help!_ Towards the end of the hallway a door was still open. Meimi flew in. "Good morning, Ms-" When the class realized it was her, they stopped. _Great! Their teacher isn't in!_ Then, she saw someone who could be useful.

- - - - -

Asuka jr. saw Meimi run down the hallway. _What is she up to?_ Before he could think about that anymore one of the girls in the class screamed. All in shock the class rushed over to the window to see what the fuss was about. _Oh, my god… _Similar response escaped the lips of those around him. Nobody could believe their eyes, and all were too shocked to react.

- - - - -

Kimi held her head high as she prepared for more pain.

"You don't have to get hurt you know. If you stop dating Makoto so he can come to his senses, I'll stop."

"And," Kimi hated how close Kentaro was to her, "you have to date me." Kimi spat on the ground, tinting it red with her blood.

"Y'all can go to _hell_."

"Alright. If that's how you want it." Kentaro tighten his grip. Before any of them knew what was happening Akina threw herself at Kentaro. Surprised, Kentaro loosen his hold and Kimi broke free.

"This is more like it!" Kimi yelled.

Leiko started to throw punches and kicks that were blocked by Kimi. _How do I know how to do this?_

"Are you even you aiming for me?"

"How -(punch)- can -(kick)- you -(kick)- do -(punch)-"

"Don't even bother to ask. I couldn't tell ya."

"Ah!" Kimi turned around to see that Akina had fallen to the ground. Kimi rushed over to her friend.

"Akina! Why did you do that! You know you couldn't fight well to save your life! Oh, Akina!" Akina's breath was ragged. Tears welled up in Kimi's eyes. "I could've lasted a little longer… Akina!" Akina's eye's were shut and Kimi had the feeling she had passed out. _Maybe she won't be in pain when she wakes up…_

"C'mon, princess. Get up!" Kimi lashed out, trying to stay at her loyal friend's side.

"Damn you, you monsters! Hurting her like that because she's a better person then you'll ever be! Let go!"

"No way! You refuse me, you pay!" Kentaro tossed her, and her stomach landing on his knee. She felt all the air rush from her lungs. She curled into a protective ball as he began to kick her with all his strength as she lied there, trying to catch her breath.

"What are you idiots doing!" Kimi saw a dark figure leaning over her, light surrounding them, and then, her world went black.

"_I can't remember most of it… My only memory before the hospital is my angel."_

"_Your angel?"_

"_I know, it sounds weird."_

"_Not at all! Tell me about it."_

"_My sight was weaving in and out. I was in so much pain I was numb. Then, clearly, I see a dark figure standing above me, with a halo of light surrounding them. At that moment I thought it was an angel coming for me. Now that I look back at it, I think it was Miss Satari, when she found me in the alleyway…"_

"_So you consider Miss Satari an angel?"_

"_Not just any angel, my angel. She- Oh, what I'm I doing? Putting this all on you when you were so kind as to walk me home."_

"_It's no biggie. I just can't imagine what it's like to be you. No memory of so much of your life…"_

"_It's not bad. I don't want to remember anyhow."_

"_Why?"_

"_Then I'd know why I was in the alley, and what happened to my folks. I don't think I could take it." They walked in silence for a moment, both deep in thought. Suddenly, Kimi tripped, falling on her arm. "Ow!"_

_Makoto took her hand and helped her up. The sun was behind him, so it shone around him. _Another angel…_ Kimi looked into his eyes and saw such sweet understanding._

"_Makoto…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you have someone?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Like… a girlfriend?" Makoto smiled._

"_No, but I just found a girl I would love to call mine."_

_- - - - -_

Meimi sat at the side of Kimi's bed. _Come on. Your strong, wake up already._ It had been fourteen days since the fight. Kimi had been in the hospital since then, the last time anyone had seen her awake was before the doctor started to give her medicine to go to sleep. Kimi has apparently been waking up and trying to move around, which was not allowed for her condition. Her arm had been broken, as well as two of her ribs. The cast on her arm had been taken off by now, and they figured she would still be sore everywhere for a while still.

"Angel…" Meimi glanced up to see Kimi's eyes flutter.

Meimi nudged Makoto, who had fallen asleep. He snapped awake, not being able to sleep properly since the day he sat by Kimi's side when she passed out.

"Ugh…"

"Kimi! Kimi, are you awake?" His voice was anxious.

"I-I-I…"

"Yes. I'm listening."

"I feel like hell."

Both Makoto and Meimi smiled, she was acting like herself. Kimi opened her eyes, her body going ridged. "Where are they? Damned fools… Leiko! Kentaro! The torment I will put them through…"

"Kimi, calm down."

"I'm in a hospital aren't I? God, they are going to curse the day they'd been born!"

"You've got homework."

"Forget the homework! And- Makoto!" Kimi rolled over and hugged him.

He smiled, "That was a nice mood swing."

"Only for you!"

Meimi, feeling out of place, left the room. Outside of the door Meimi bumped into Asuka.

"Hello!"

"How's Kimi?"

"Angry. She just woke up and if Makoto hadn't been there she would still be telling me what she's planning to do to Kentaro and Leiko. What they have is something really special. It would be great to find someone so perfect for me…"

She noticed Asuka was blushing. "Good, good. She's OK…"

"Yeah. If you were coming to see her, I wouldn't go in right now. I think she deserves quality time with Makoto."

"I didn't come to see her, I came to see you."

Meimi could feel herself becoming hotter. _Does he have feelings for me? Can we finally have peace between us? Maybe-_

"Haneoka…"

"Yes…" He cleared his voice._ Oh, god. This is it, at last!_

"Meimi Haneoka, you are under arrest for thievery under the false identity of Saint Tail!"

- - - - -

He had done it. His plan had finally worked and he had caught Saint Tail!_ Why don't I feel better about this? This is the moment I've been waiting for! But, instead of celebrating, I want to get a call saying someone had just remembered they had heard footsteps…_

"Your parents have already been informed. You will be placed under house arrest until you go to trial, or are proven innocent by some occurrence so that there can be no mistake of said innocence. You won't be able to go to school and all your phone calls will be recorded. A tutor will come to you home, blah, blah, blah."

"_**What?** Me?_"

"Yes. Now come with me. Surely you don't want to make a big scene right outside your friend's hospital room."

- - - - -

"Apparently the rest of Leiko's group realized you could do some serious damage, even when they had so many on their side. They're normally nice girls. Leiko forced them to be in her group, they didn't want trouble. I'm so sorry that being with me has done this to you. Maybe…"

"We are not breaking up! That is exactly what they wanted! I will not give them that victory. I feel bad for those other girls, though. Leiko easily strikes me as the type who would have to force people to hang out with her." Makoto smiled at her.

"At least your only going to be charged with two murders…"

"I never thought I would hear those words come from your mouth!"

"Anyways, if you can remember… There was about six girls when you were pushed, and one when you got up-"

"So they sensed my power and ran off!"

"They weren't looking for a fight."

"Of _course_ not…"

At that moment there was a light tap on the door. If there hadn't been a pause in their conversation, neither Makoto or Kimi would have heard it.

"Makoto, could you please open the door? If we don't like them you can just slam it in their face." He smiled.

"Sure." He walked over to the door and swung it open with a smile.

"Hell-" The last syllable of his greeting was lost at the sight before them. Asuka was putting handcuffs on Meimi. Kimi got over the shock first.

"Until you tell me what the hell is going on, those handcuffs don't go anywhere near Meimi's wrists!" Asuka sighed.

"I'm sorry this conversation has to happen when your in a hospital bed. Meimi is under arrest for thievery-"

"Meimi never stole anything!" Everyone looked over and Makoto, shocked. He was clearly emotionally drained and wasn't willing to see another friend have something terrible happen to them. Asuka raised his eyebrow at his friend's unexpected outburst.

"Maybe she never stole anything as Meimi-"

"So what? Your saying she has some false identity? Like what?"

"Surely you've heard of Saint Tail…" Kimi shot up into sitting position. Quickly pain caught up to her and she laid back down. She turned her head towards Asuka so he could see the fire in her eyes.

"Are you trying to say that Meimi is Saint Tail?"

"I believe so."

"There's no way in heaven or hell!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Huh. Surely you know about the trap I set up for Saint Tail. Your mother played a key part in it."

"You mean…"

"Yeah. The path lead us straight to Meimi's house. It was either her or her mom, and her mom is too tall."

"But your idea was too risky! There is no way that it's liable for arrest!"

"The judges are desperate to find Saint Tail, but they won't send her straight to jail."

"Even if the judges are desperate, there are too many gaps. Meimi will be sent home because their isn't enough sufficient evidence!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

- - - - -

Meimi laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. _Mom and dad seemed so ashamed. This is terrible, but I can't lose my cool. Kimi and Seira will come up with something. They should be letting her out of the hospital, now that she's awake._ Her thoughts were cut short when her phone rang. She looked over at Asuka, who was going through her desk. He turned on his laptop and put on funny earphones. Once he nodded she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi! It's Kimi! Why weren't you at my pitiful little party?"

"Party?"

"Yeah. The welcome home party."

"It was pitiful?"

"They only had six hours to get it ready… Anyways, stop avoiding the question. Why was my best friend not here to celebrate the first step in the downfall of Kentaro and Leiko?"

"Well… I guess you could say that I'm grounded…"

"YOU? **_GROUNDED?_** IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!"

"Well, I guess grounded isn't the right term…"

"Then what is?"

"Um, house arrest?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. There was no way his stupid plan could have been good enough. Now tell me why YOU WEREN'T HERE!"

"That was the truth. Asuka's right here, recording our conversation for the files if you don't believe me." Asuka started to viciously shake his head.

"Fine, put him on." Asuka frowned as he took the phone.

"Everything Meimi said is true. You shouldn't be so surprised. Your mom helped with the plan."

"Yeah. I knew about your high failure plan. It's the fact that it lead you to Meimi that I don't understand."

"We knew Saint Tail was around my age and the fact that my plan lead us here proves it. Yes, the proof we have so far is questionable, but it's good enough for house arrest and a search warrant."

"Put Meimi back on."

"I'm back."

"Meimi, are you really Saint Tail?" Kimi sounded so hurt that Meimi eyes watered.

"No, I'm not. I would never do something like that. You know that."

"Actually, I don't. I haven't known you for very long, but I trust you. If you ask me you should go to the court and tell them your not Saint Tail! If Asuka's bogus plan is good enough for them, then your word should be good enough!" Meimi gave a weak laugh as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. Her throat tightened, and she choked on her laughter.

"Bye, Kimi. Sorry I couldn't come."

"I'm sorry, too." With that both girls hung up. Meimi could feel Asuka watching her as she turned her back to him to quietly cry. _I have such good friends…_

_- - - - -_

Kimi looked at her phone and smiled. _We are such good actresses! We should take our act on the road._ Without thinking Kimi called Seira, who was home for once.

"Remembered Asuka's plan that I told you about?"

"Yes."

"It worked."

"What?"

"Meimi is currently under house arrest. Does she have the Moonlight?"

"No. She returned it when you were in the hospital. Why?"

"They're searching her house. We need to come up with a plan."

"Do you know the rules of her arrest?"

"I have a pretty good idea…"

"Good. Tell me."

_(Author's Note: Done. This chapter is very dramatic, but there's still more. What's the plan to save Meimi? What happened to Akina? What will the girls do to get back at Kentaro and Leiko? Why haven't the teachers done anything yet? All answer will be in the next chapter, I think… Oh, I know that the way I wrote this earlier it made it seem like their would be a huge group of angry girls, but I changed my mind (I _can_ do that). I wanted to put a jealous boy in it._

_I'm mad at myself though. I wanted Asuka to have a good plan for once, so I came up with one. The sad thing is that I couldn't find a way for Meimi to mislead him. Therefore she get arrested. Poor Meimi._

_Seira: Don't worry! I have an idea._

_It isn't very original. I could make it not work until I come up with a better one... Who knows? If you review, I might just put up the next chapter!)_


	6. Saint Tail in Jail?

Chapter Six

Saint Tail in Jail?

It was the first day of school since Meimi's arrest, and everyone knew something was up.

"I heard she was kidnapped!"

"I heard she's in the hospital, probably did drugs. She always seemed too happy…"

"On the news they said Saint Tail was captured! Do you think-"

"No way! Meimi?"

"I see how it could be so…"

And, of course, everyone wanted answers, so they questioned those they thought would know. Kimi, fresh from the hospital, not that anyone pestering her cared, was starting to twitch with agitation. No one noticed though. Their mistake.

"Hey, Kimi! Is it true that-"

"If you ask me about Meimi, you will _not_ see the light of tomorrow. So, SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL, AND IF ONE MORE PERSON DARES TO ASK ME ANYTHING CONCERNING MEIMI-"

Of course, despite how loud she was, no one was listening.

"It must be true! She wouldn't get so angry otherwise."

"Yeah! I just can't believe it!"

Kimi let out a frustrated yell, which no one acknowledged, and began to stomp towards the school. Someone grabbed her by the shoulder and she whirled around.

"IF YOU ASK ONE DAMN QUES- Makoto!"

Kimi hadn't realized how emotionally drained she was, and her emotions is from where she drew all her strength. Her knees buckled and she fell forward. She allowed herself to cry truly for the first time.

"Oh, Makoto! They're all being so horrible! 'Is she really in jail?' 'Is she Saint Tail?' No 'Is Meimi alright?' I thought these people were her friends, but they don't seem to care at all! Do they have no souls?"

"Shh, it's fine. Some are her friends, they just received a really big shock. I'm sure it was hard on you when you found out. Someone you were learning to trust, a thief? You asked questions as well." _If only he knew. Makoto, you twit. She _is_ Saint Tail. I'm not crying from not knowing Meimi's secret, I'm crying because I don't know what to do to help her. Saint Tail has only done good, this is so wrong!_

Kimi wrapped her hands in the fabric of his shirt. _You and Seira are my only friends now, and I was closest to Meimi. Your all I have to love now, so long as you don't leave me I might make it… Miss Satari betrayed my friend, Asuka caught her, and everything I had built my life upon is falling apart. This is why I don't want to remember! There's so much pain in this wonderful life, imagine how much was in my previous one? _

Wait, what am I thinking? Miss Satari didn't know about Meimi… And Asuka is doing his job… And, and, and- Where is Seira and her idea? We need to get to work! Kimi pushed herself off of Makoto and turned her face to dry her eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'll head inside now." Before she could leave Makoto wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the top of the head. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." _I hope your right…_

- - - - -

Asuka sighed, "I'm not going to school. I refuse to leave this room. I never want Haneoka out of my sight." Meimi held her breath. _If it weren't under these circumstances, I would love to hear him say those words. If only I weren't under arrest…_ At that moment reality hit her, hard. All the air left her lungs, and she wasn't able to grab her pillow as tightly. _I'm under arrest!_ She threw her head into her bed.

"You've finally realized how serious this is?" She looked up, expecting him to be leaning against the wall, smirking. Instead he was crouching, elbows on his knees. _That look in his eyes… so… understanding?_

"I get this gut feeling around you. I don't think your Saint Tail, but it does make sense. Lina said that one day you did some pretty Saint Tail-like stunts on the balance beam during gym, and claimed that it was a fluke. Lina didn't buy it. Then again, Lina pinned it on you for quite a while, but we came to the conclusion that you weren't… I never told her Saint Tail is actually a girl…, heh. But, your hair…" He looked down at the floor. _Could he be…, blushing?_

"I suppose you don't want to describe this feeling you get around me a little better?" He didn't look up. "I mean, a gut feeling doesn't work with a detective all the time. If you looked at me like you did Saint Tail-" His head shot up like a bullet.

"How I look at Saint Tail? Are you confessing-"

"Don't put words in my mouth! That's not what I said at all! Why do _you_ of all people have to watch me in my room! You don't understand your own feelings! How are you suppose to know the feelings of OTHERS!"

"Who the heck was talking about FEELING?"

"We're talking about COMMON SENSE!"

"Who would want THAT?"

"SAINT TAIL!"

- - - - -

He looked in her eyes, concerned. _This must really stress her out. Normally she's short-fused around me, but this is ridiculous! And she keeps talking about Saint Tail in such a way… Why won't she just confess?_ Meimi turned red with anger and turned away from him. He sat down in the chair of her desk, looking out her window. He heard a small sound behind him and didn't have to look to know she was screaming into her pillow._ Defiantly not in her best mood…_

- - - - -

Kimi sat in the office, waiting for the headmaster to see her. _Until I see Seira I can't help Meimi, so I should help with the protection of the student body in the meantime. God, what is taking the headmaster so long?_ Even though she knew it wasn't right, she pressed her ear to the door. It was muffled, but she could make out what they were saying.

"You two must understand that I-"

"Shut up with the excuses, old man!" Kimi gasped. The first voice was the headmaster, and the second… "Leiko…" This caught her attention, and she was now more cautious.

"There is no way we can allow you to take her to court."

"And why not?"

"All the witnesses saw you and Kentaro hurting Kimi. Kimi didn't throw a punch or kick-"

"She did!"

"No. She dodged and struggled. Mere self-defense. It seems that she knows martial arts…"

"But how? I thought she didn't have any memory! She couldn't be that good-"

"The memory isn't completely lost. Just placed in the back of her mind. She may not know how she can do it, but her body does. She also can do mathematics and such, so I assume that it's only her memories that she's lost, not her knowledge... I assume that also how she knows what names mean. How many people know that Kentaro means 'big boy'? You may be sloppy, but only someone with fighting knowledge could fend you off as easily as she did." This was a third voice, _Kentaro_. He sounded closer to the door, and she realized that it possible he might know that someone was listening. She held her breath, waiting to see if he would mention it. He didn't.

"Fine, whatever. Can't you and the teachers just lie?"

"Your blackmail doesn't go that far." _She's blackmailing the teachers and the headmaster?_

"And why not?" Leiko voice was an ugly shriek.

"In court we would be under oath to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth. We would be in more trouble if we lied in the courtroom then if you spread our secrets. All those pictures can get you is a way out of being taken to court by Miss Kimi. "Kimi had heard enough. Slowly she back away from the door and sat down, trying to sort out her thoughts.

The secretary walked in and smiled at her. "Do you need to see the headmaster?"

Kimi stood up. "No. I just realized he can't help me." With that she walked out. The secretary watched her leave, confused. Just as the girl disappeared around the corner two of her classmates walked out of the headmaster's office.

Kimi rushed into the church, giving a careless wave to one of the Sisters that was looking at her funny.

"Yo, Seira! Time to tell me this-" She cut herself off. The secret plan would be better if everyone in the church didn't know about it. Seira patiently placed a finger over her lips as Kimi sat down. Seira stood up from her prayer position and joined Kimi.

"We need another Saint Tail."

"Yes, that makes _so_ much sense. I see why you didn't need to explain. Cloning a person under house arrest. So _simple_! Why didn't I think of that?" Seira giggled at Kimi's sarcasm.

"Of course. Cloning can be Plan B. Plan A is easier. Say we know this girl who can do magic, athletic, and looks like Saint Tail except with purple hair…"

"But I don't have the little tufts on either side of my head."

"The wig you will wear to have red hair will take care of that."

"Okay, so we have someone to take to take over her jobs. Now, on the subject of our friend under arrest?"

"New Saint Tail will do her jobs while Meimi is being watch. Are you catching my drift?"

"A person can't be in two places at once. How could dear Meimi be Saint Tail if they're trying to catch her elsewhere?"

"Exactly."

"Perfect. This conversation never happened."

"What conversation?"

"Good. Meimi will be in school tomorrow."

"What? But, Saint Tail-"

"Has something she needs to do as soon as possible."

- - - - -

"Why aren't I in jail?" Emotionally drained, Meimi was being very blunt.

"Saint Tail is one _great _magician. If we put her in jail we wouldn't be able to watch her all the time. She would probably just snap her fingers and poof! Something unbelievable would happen, and Saint Tail would be free."

"That doesn't seem very realistic, Asuka."

"Saint Tail defies what we think is impossible every time." Asuka got that distance look in his eyes that he got when he thought about Saint Tail. _Why doesn't he look at me that way when he's around? He's the one who is telling everyone that I am Saint Tail! Surely he can't just love half of me!_

"If you ask me-" The phone rang. Meimi rolled her eyes as she waited for Asuka to get ready. "Pick up the pace or they'll hang up!" Finally he nodded, and with a sigh she pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Howdy."

"Kimi, you sound… dead."

"I'm a little lifeless, that's for sure. Others at school know something's up. Apparently the news this morning said Saint Tail was under arrest, and when you didn't show-"

"They put two and two together?"

"Yep. 'Is Meimi Saint Tail?' People were asking me stupid questions like that all day. It was _so_ annoying! I nearly took Makoto's head off when he tried to talk to me."

"Sounds terrible!"

"Yeah. Hey, does Asuka always watch you?"

"Except for when I go into the bathroom. Why do you ask?"

"Guess that means you won't be able to sneak out then…"

"Kimi!"

"Joking! Do you think you can come shopping this weekend if we allow Asuka to come?"

"No. House arrest means I stay in the house at all costs."

"Huh. I'll bring you the homework sometime before the weekend. I got to go."

"Bye."

"See ya."


	7. The New Saint Tail

_(Author's Note: Ugh. I've run out of my prewritten chapters so I have to add this story to my "Write Another Chapter" pile. Okay, I'm going to be at camp for the next seven days, so I'll try to get my next chapter up as soon as possible when I get back. Keep in mind that I'll have to write it first. Oh, and am I the only one who thinks the hits thing is **very** cool? 'Cause it is, but please keep reviewing! My reviews for this story are dwindling, and it's depressing... tear Read and review!)_

_Chapter Seven_

_The New Saint Tail_

Meimi hated how Asuka would just stare at her. _Now that he's run out of things to search through, he has decided to watch me in a _super_ creepy way. Joy. The bozo._

"Ugh! Will you stop looking at me like that!"

"Huh? What?" He sat up straight. He had apparently been thinking, and she just happened to be in the area he was staring off into.

"Don't act like you don't know! Staring at me in that freakish-"

_Poof! _A balloon in the shape of a heart was now floating between them. Meimi wondered what it was all about, while Asuka seemed to have something written on his side. Dazed, he read it allowed.

"_Dear Asuka,_

_I'm happy to see you've been having fun while I was away. Fun time is **over**! Kentaro and Leiko have something that they shouldn't, and I'm going to raid their homes until I find the blackmail. See ya tonight!_

_-Saint Tail_

She doesn't seem like herself today… I wonder what's up. She almost sounds like Meimi…"

Meimi chucked her pillow at him.

"And what's wrong with that!"

- - - - -

Kimi placed a few hairclips in the wig to make sure it wouldn't fall off. _That would be embarrassing!_ She straighten out her 'Saint Tail' outfit, and double checked her appearance. Seira walked in, "Meimi- Heavens! You look so much like Saint Tail up close they'll never be able to tell!"

"That's what I'm going for!"

Seira smiled. "I'm praying for you. Do well my tricky friend. Meimi is depending on you, even if she doesn't know why. Yet."

Kimi ran atop the roofs as Meimi had told her she did all the time. _It _is_ rather fun. If it wasn't for the fact that I could be mistaken for Saint Tail, I'd do it more often!_ It took her little time to get a comfortable beat. Run run run, Leap! Run run run, Leap! She breathed in deeply.

A loud noise nearly made her fall due to shock. Rushing around a corner was a police car. Kimi found it amusing that she was going the same speed as it was, on her feet. The person in the passenger's seat looked up at her in shock. She gave him a wave as he frantically grabbed for something.

_Time to concentrate! Whose house is the blackmail going to at? Leiko seems to be running this entire operation, but Kentaro's sensible… Hard choice!_

_- - - - -_

"Sir! This is Unit 26! We are on our way to the residential area and you wouldn't believe who I can see!" Both Meimi and Asuka were staring at his backpack, which was now yelling at them. A look of realization dawned on Asuka's face and he reached for his backpack.

"Don't, Asuka! It can talk! It might be able to bite!" Asuka smiled.

"Calm down. It's my walkie-talkie, promise. I didn't know you cared." Meimi gave a weak laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that and-" She sighed deeply and feel back into her pillows. He gave a warming laugh before he retrieved his walkie-talkie from his backpack. On went the serious face.

"I was never good at guessing games, so just tell me!"

"Sir, it's Saint Tail! She's right here-"

"You caught her?"

"Well… no, actually… She's running along (_crackle)_ beside us…"

"And WHY HAVEN'T YOU CAUGHT HER!"

"As I said, sir, she's running along the rooftop beside us..."

"Oh… Wait! She's currently in your view?"

"Uh… yeah."

Asuka slowly approached Meimi. Before she could do anything to stop him he _poked _her.

"Your real?"

"Of course I'm real! What else would I be?" He wasn't paying attention. He grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"Are you absolutely sure? Maybe it's a robot…"

"Sir, it _raining_."

"Yeah? So? Unless you're the weatherman I DON'T CARE FOR THE HOURLY FORCAST!"

"Wouldn't a robot _short-circuit _in the rain? Geez, I thought detectives were suppose to be _smart_! A _third grader _would know _that_!"

"Shut up and catch her!"

"Aren't you coming to capture her?"

"No. I need to stay here."

He tossed the walkie-talkie back into his backpack carelessly. "Is it possible that…"

"Took you long enough! How many times have I told you that I'm _not_ Saint Tail!"

She turned her head away and smiled into her pillow. _So this is their plan. What do you know? A new Saint Tail._

_- - - - -_

_Poof! _Kimi made a crowbar appear in her hand. With very little of her strength she was able to pop the window open. She looked around. _Is this really Kentaro's room? It's so… blank. There's nothing in here._

She knew this would be quick. He had practically nowhere to hide the blackmail. It took her about five minutes to completely check his room. _Nothing! One would think he would have _something! She heard a creak just outside the door. Quickly she went under the bed.

Through the door came Kentaro. _Bad! Bad! This is _**very **_bad!_ She was squashed slightly as he sat down on his bed.

"Huh. Saint Tail is coming here for the blackmail…? How did she know about it? Well, she won't be able to find the pictures that I have here." _So, there _is _blackmail here! But _where_? Heavens, something is poking into me _hard_. Must be a loose floorboard. Ugh._

"The police said she was heading this direction… Could she have found it? Only one way to know."

Kimi gasped. She was now face to face with Kentaro. Kimi snapped her fingers and confetti went flying at his face. "Ack! My eyes!" _The pictures are under here? Could it be..?_

She scooted back from under the bed. Her fingers caught on the somewhat upturned piece of wood. It easily came up. Quite clearly she saw a small pile of pictures and negatives. She quickly grabbed them, now ready to make her graceful escape. Before she could make another move she was grabbed by the ankles. _You have got to be kidding me!_

Kimi was being pulled back, splinters poked her painfully. _Does he think I'll just allow him to pull me out and go 'Oh my! You've caught me! I'll tell you everything!' Guys are so dense._ She flipped herself over so she would be able to see him. _Ready… Aim…_

_Fire…!_

_Bang!_

The loud sound filled every crack in the wall and came bursting out. Kentaro grabbed his ears in pain, temporarily forgetting about Kimi. It was all she needed. She sprung up and threw herself out the window, where she started to fall.

Instantly the lights were on her. The police had set up around the house. The light scared the shadows away. _There goes plan A, time for plan B._

For either side of her she could hear shots go off. Before she knew it she was caught in nets. _Damn it! I thought Asuka played fair! Guess not. Bozo. Just need to snap my fingers before I smash my head on Kentaro's walkway…!_

Her fingers were caught up in the net and there was no way for her to untangle them. The police had set up a trampoline, which she landed in the center of. _Crap! There has to be something! Ugh. How else can I do magic? I should have done some research before doing this. Thinking I could pull off a stunt like this off of shear muscle memory. There has to be something!_

"_Right, mom!"_

_She crashed onto her bed, not tired, just lazy. Helping out her parents, despite how interesting it was, could only amuse her for so many hours. Being raised with weird stuff surrounding her all the time took away some of the excitement._

_She picked up the book she had just recently bought, sorta. For some reason no one else could see it, not even her parents. She didn't have to pay since this book was apparently some part of her elaborate imagination. _Magic for Beginners_, not a very original title, but it seemed that there was **something** special about the book anyways. She read the very short introduction again, eyes wide._

'_Being able to see this book shows something very unique._

_You can **see**. Unlike those surrounding you believe in so_

_much more than others would admit exists. The contents_

_of this book will also help you during some point in your_

_future. Best start learning now. You will protect, help, as_

_well as you will be at risk. Power comes at a price, know_

_that. No words are truer. If you are still interested than_

_you are highly encouraged to read on._

_Enjoy.'_

_She felt like she was suppose to read that part every time, so she did. She still had a hard time believing it was true, but it worked. She was still doing the easy stuff…, it was amazing anyways. She skimmed the contents._

'…_It can be quite draining…'_

'…_You may be hunted. Use your skills to protect yourself…'_

'…_No wands are necessary…'_

'…_To use magic most snap their fingers, but there are other choices…'_

_For some reason she stopped mid flip. She had read this page at least ten times before, but she had the sudden urge to go over it._

'…_but there are more choices. Snapping your fingers is most efficient, and therefore more used, as well as it is remarkable easy. Sometimes we are put in situations where hands cannot be move, and we therefore use other means to cast. The simplest of these is whistling. It is no regular whistle though. Try for yourself and you will see. Close this book, or set it aside, your choice. Now give it a go.'_

_She set the book next to her. She had never been good at whistling. She let out a few weak attempts before picking the book up again._

'…_Don't forget the necessities._

_1. You need a goal…'_

_She shook her head. How could she had forgotten something so simple at this stage in the game? She thought of getting English tea. Her body tingled. She knew it would work this time. She took a deep breath and…_

_(Author's Note: That's all she wrote! I'm back, and I must say I had more writer's block for this chapter than for the rest of the story. It shows…_

_Kimi: Hi, guys! I'm here! Sorry I'm late._

_We were expecting you four chapters ago!_

_Kimi: Sorry! I was talking Makoto and lost track of the time. Maybe he could join us sometime…_

_Maybe… I don't think he's a big enough character…_

_Kimi: Right! As well as this is a girl get-together._

_Asuka: Hey!) _


	8. That's Not All!

(Author's Note: Okay, this took forever. I just don't have very much time anymore… I'll try to finish the story… -big eyes- Don't be mad… Just so you know, this is a big angst chapter… Like mundo angst, but, as always, it's kinda necessary… R & R! I love your comments!)

Chapter Eight

That's Not All

She whistled. The sound of it was eerie, and it echoed off of the surrounding houses with surprising clarity. The police covered their ears, and when they looked up, they were too surprised to speak. To make sure, one of the closer officers jumped onto the trampoline. Eyes wide he looked up at Mr. Asuka, who was there instead of his son.

"Sir, she's… gone." The shock in his voice was obviously, as it was on the expression to everyone around. As if to prove it, the officer held up the empty nets.

"No… way…" was all Kentaro could say, for he had watched as the scene unraveled from his window. As more neighbors started coming out to see what was happening he ran downstairs to call Leiko.

- - - - -

Kimi was lying on the roof of a nearby house, and took a deep shaky breath. _That was **really** close. How can Meimi handle this all the time?_ With a sigh she pushed herself into a sitting position. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to catch her breath.

"Huh. Saint Tail is coming here for the blackmail…? How did she know about it? Well, she won't be able to find the pictures that I have here."

The memory of what Kentaro had said flashed across her mind, and she sat up, eyes wide. Of course, that was a bad idea, since the police were scanning the nearby area with large lights. She ducked back down, her mind reeling.

…_the pictures I have here… The way he said it… Sounds like there's suppose to be more…_

Staying low Kimi flipped through the photos. There was one of the headmaster without his wig, a look of shock clearly written across his face. _Why is he so surprised? Everyone knows that it's fake._ She continued to look at them, and sure enough, there were only about half of the teachers in the group, along with a few of the more powerful students.

"Ugh! Where could he have hidden the rest of them? There was no more places in his room. He just _had_ to be smart enough to hide the loot in smaller groups…" She sat there for a moment. Now that she was away from the chaos, her wits were beginning to return. _Where else would he hide it? It can't be out in the open, because Kentaro knows that anyone could find it. He would want someone who could watch it- Of course!_

Angry with herself for not thinking of it as soon as she realized that not all of the blackmail was there, Kimi began to make her way to the home of Leiko.

- - - - -

"I knew it! I knew it!" Lina yelled as she proudly marched into Meimi's room.

"Go fish, Meimi!" said Asuka happily as Meimi deflated and drew a card from the "pond." "Oh, hi, Takamiya," said Asuka as he looked up.

"Did you just call her Meimi? When did you two become so chummy?" asked Lina, clearly surprised. She looked like she was about to fall backwards.

"What are you doing in my room?" countered Meimi, more curious than upset.

"I heard you were under house arrest… And Asuka was on surveillance… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Lina was so confused, she was beyond sense.

"Did you get the latest update? They figured out I'm innocent! Currently they're chasing Saint Tail. I can't believe it took them so long to figure it out…" said Meimi, receiving a light shove from Asuka.

"You were a very likely suspect…" said Asuka, trying to justify himself, but the redness of his cheeks was hard to miss. "It's you turn…" he said, desperately trying to change the subject. Meimi laughed.

"I just went, remember? It's your turn," she said with a smile.

"WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?" yelled Lina, getting odd looks from the other two occupants of the room.

- - - - -

"Just shut up!" The sound of Leiko's voice caught the attention of Kimi, who had been looking through the windows of the second floor, trying to find the other girl's room. Intrigued by the raised voices, Kimi slowly crept down from the tree to see what was going on. Though she knew it was rude to do such a thing, she was much too curious to keep looking for Leiko's room. It's not like she could think with all the yelling they were doing.

The commotion was coming from the basement, so Kimi got closer to the house to hear better.

"I don't want you in this house anymore!" Kimi found the voice somewhat familiar, and she realized that the voice was a slightly deeper version of Leiko's, and she figured it must have been her mother. Kimi saw a small window that connected to the basement, and slunk down next to it, peering in.

Sure enough, there was Leiko fighting with a women looking remarkably the same as her. She quickly realized that the room she was looking into was Leiko's room, and though it was a bit more expressive than Kentaro's, the quality of most of the item were poor, and there were holes in the wall where it had clearly been punched. The most shocking thing was Leiko, who, as unbelievable as it may seem, was crying.

Tears poured down her face as she looked her mother in the eyes, defiance gleaming in them. Movement from the stairs caught Kimi's attention.

It was a lean man, also of similar appearance to Leiko. _Must be the father, coming to stop the arguing…_ thought Kimi. It was then that she noticed he was carry a medium sized box.

"Here," said the father, thrusting the box at Leiko. His eyes were on the ground, making it obvious that the mother was running the operation.

"W-What's this for?" asked Leiko, trying to sound strong, but the mass amount of tears gave her away. The father was so depressed about the situation, that he didn't dare look up at his daughter.

"Your things. We're sending you to a school for children in need of discipline. Whatever you can fit inside that box is what you can take. Your lucky that the smallest box we had was such a good size." The mother's voice had a sharp edge that gave Kimi the chills.

"But-" _Slap!_

Leiko was cut off as the back of her mother's hand hit her across the face. "Pack."

Leiko fell to the ground, her body shaking with sobs. Her father's eyes screamed that he was desperate to go to his only child's side, but the mother shoved him towards the stairs. Kimi's heart went out to Leiko.

As soon as the parents were gone, Kimi opened the window, and slipped into the room. Trying to stay focused, Kimi told herself to ignore the heart-breaking sight before her, but it was unavoidable. Kimi made a mask out of thin air, and carefully put it on. Shaking with every step, she walked over to Leiko.

She sat down next to her classmate, and stroked her hair. "You can make things right…" said Kimi quietly. Leiko spun to face her, eyes wide in fear.

"Saint Tail?" Her voice quavered with surprise. A frown quickly snapped on her face. "Nothing can be done. Now get out!"

"You can make things the way they were. You still have time…" said Kimi. She received a distasteful glare from Leiko.

"The way it was? It's always been like this. Mother's always been the Head Bitch." The passion of hate in Leiko's words made Kimi go ridged. _Leiko's mom as always treated her this way…?_ Kimi had just assumed that the family moment she had just seen was based off of the actions of Leiko in recent years.

"You don't have to leave. Stay…" Even though Leiko have given her hell, Kimi understood. _The pain of having a family that doesn't want you much be so much worse than not knowing who your family is…_

"Where? Ken doesn't have enough room for me… I mean, his house is hardly big enough for his family. I'll never see him again-" Leiko cut herself off, remembering what was going on. "I'll call the police." Kimi knew it was an empty threat.

"Your exaggerating! After a few years you'll be free to return," spoke Kimi. Leiko gave a bitter laugh.

"I wish… She lied, thinking I would leave with less of a fuss if I thought I was going to some school. She disowning me! Sending me to an orphanage!" Kimi just sat there, too stunned to reply.

"And don't even try to tell me I'm wrong. I heard her discussing when to pick up the papers about a week ago…" Leiko became silent, pain distorting every inch of her face. All Kimi could do was sit there, staring at Leiko, as the horror of it all soaked in.

Angrily, Leiko stood up. "You know now. I've spilled my heart out to you. Happy?" she growled. "What am I saying? Of course not! You only came here for one thing. You didn't want to comfort me…" Leiko grumbled. Quickly, she moved over to the largest hole in the wall, and stuck her hand in. To Kimi's surprise, she pulled out the blackmail and threw them on the ground, scattering them.

When Kimi got over her shock, she snapped her fingers. The pictures gathered, and flew over to her. "Thank-you…" she said. Kimi stood and gave a small bow, which made her mask fall off. Quickly, Kimi used her free hand to cover her face.

"Don't flattered yourself. I don't give a damn who you are," hissed Leiko. She ran over and pushed Kimi, nearly knocking her over. "Go!"

_I can't let it end like this… My heart is breaking just thinking about some of the things she must have gone through… _thought Kimi.

"Only if you go here," said Kimi. She snapped her fingers, and a piece of paper with an address popped up in between her fingers. "They will take you in, as if you were their own. I'm sure your parents won't mind. In fact, I bet your dad will like to have you nearby…" said Kimi, offering a smile. It was dark enough to hide her face, so she wasn't sure if Leiko even saw her smile.

Leiko glared at the paper, as if hoping the piece of paper would catch on fire. "What the hell makes you think I'll do that?" she demanded. Like a defiant child, she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Because you won't have to leave Kentaro," said Kimi simply. Even through the dark, she could see Leiko's surprise at the statement. "You like him, don't you?" questioned Kimi. Quickly, Leiko snatched the paper from her.

"Fine. Will you go now?" she asked. She was trying to sound tough, but such an act no longer fooled Kimi.

"Of course," said Kimi softly. With that said and done, she leaped through the window. From where Leiko stood, she looked like an angel sailing on the winds to the full moon.

Leiko went upstairs, and looked up the address on a map of the neighborhood. She realized that their was a message on the machine. She pressed the button for a playback.

"Hey, Leiko. It's Kentaro. I think Saint Tail is coming to your place to get the blackmail. I'm so sorry… She was able to take what I had. I'm so… so… sorry! I know that it meant something to you. Sorry…" said Kentaro's low voice.

"No…" whispered Leiko. "I'm sorry… Sorry for wrapping you up in all of this… Your free to do as you like now. I no longer will blackmail you as well…" She smiled weakly at the machine, and I one last tear ran down her face.

Before she could stop herself, she ran downstairs and got the blackmail she had been using against Kentaro. He had been a good actor for her, faking hate for Kimi… Thinking plans out. She went back upstairs, and started a fire in the fireplace. One by one, she threw the pictures in.

All but one. The one of her and Kentaro laughing together in the park, before she had started this mess. She had forgotten how she had gotten the picture… Maybe Sawatari had taken for a Spring Romance article he had been planning on writing…

Leiko sat there, picture held to her chest, as she watched the fire crackle.

(-deep sigh- At last! It's complete! Hope y'all aren't hating the story cause that chapter was a bit… Grrr-ish. I hope to get my next few chapters to be a bit more of the Romance that my genre section promises… . >.> .! R & R!

Asuka: Wait! Romance?

Kimi: Surely even someone like you know what that means!

Asuka: You and Makoto, right?

-evil laugh-

Meimi: You never know…)


	9. Leave No Doubt

(Author's Note: I had nearly forgotten about fan fiction until I got an e-mail about a review. Thank-you! You all keep me going! I'm really must apologize for not resuming sooner, but I started High School this year, and they actually raised the bar… But for now, I may continue on with my story… Until I get more homework… T.T

I have decided to do reader's responses, so here it goes!

Mua: I know, I'm slow… -hangs head- Forgive me?

Anonymous: I'm glad you like my characters! I was worried that some people would think they were taking over, and not giving the cannon characters their spotlight.

Gamer: You were the final review that got me going again! Thank-you! -hugs-)

Chapter Nine

Leave No Doubt

Meimi looked up at Lina, who had insisted that she stay. Though Asuka had no idea why the other girl was staying when they were only playing cards, Meimi did. _Lina's worried that Junior and I might become close through this little get-together._ Meimi glanced over at Asuka, who was studying his cards with so much intensity you would think that he was expecting one of them to disappear. _If only it was that easy…_ thought Meimi sadly.

"Hey, Meimi! Pay attention, will ya?" Meimi looked up to find Lina glaring at her. Realizing she had been studying Asuka as intently as he was studying his cards, Meimi blushed, and looked at her own hand.

Before she could begin a movement sent her flying into Asuka, who was just as confused as she was. Dazed, Meimi looked up, to see that she and Asuka were trapped in some sort of yellow bubble, and Meimi noticed that Lina was trapped in her own bubble not to far away. _What's going on?_

- - - - -

Kimi chuckled as she watched her bubbles at work from just outside Meimi's room. _Don't be so surprised, Meimi. Surely you didn't think getting the blackmail was my only goal of the night. Oh no, this second goal is much more important…_

With a snap of her fingers Kimi made a half mask. It was black and sleek, covering her face down to the tip of her noise. So close, she didn't want Asuka to be able to really see her facial features. Kimi gave a small cough, clearing her voice. "Hello," she said softly to herself, her voice now sounding remarkably like Meimi's. It was a new trick she had recently found out she could do, mimic people's voices. Satisfied, she quickly put on the mask, before leaping through the window into Meimi's room.

"Hello, all!" said Kimi warmly. At the sight of Meimi and Asuka, she had to hide her smile. Since the bubble had forced them towards the center, they had fallen into each other. Kimi couldn't have planned it better. Meimi was leaning on Asuka, her hands placed on his chest. Asuka was not only allowing her to lean on him, but was supporting her, his arms protectively wrapped around her waist. It must have been instinct to catch the falling girl, but he had yet to let go if her. The best part was that neither of them seemed to realize how close they were.

"A bit cozy, aren't we?" Kimi asked, raising an eyebrow. Both Meimi and Asuka seemed confused for a moment, and looked at each other. That was all it took, and instantly identical deep red blushes broke out across their faces as the moved apart. Or, at least tried to separate. The curve of the bubble made them slide into each other again, and this time they were careful just to sit next to each other.

Despite how she figured she should be acting, Kimi couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" demanded Asuka, his face still red.

Instead of answering, Kimi stepped forward, and peered in at Meimi. "I guess she does look a bit like me…" Kimi mused. "So, you are Meimi Haneoka, my look alike… You've been stuck here with Asuka for only a few days, right? And already, he seems to love you…" Kimi broke off as stuttering noises from Asuka made her laugh.

"Though, you seem nice enough. I don't mind losing his heart to you! This time, Miss Haneoka, you are actually the thief. It seems you have stolen his heart!" said Kimi cheerfully. To her amusement they both turned a darker shade of red.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY? ASUKA IS MINE, SAINT TAIL! MINE! I-" The screams of Lina made Kimi turn.

"So annoying…" she muttered to herself. Calmly she walked over to the bubble, and placed her hand on it. Instantly, Lina was cut off. "Soundproof," she Kimi, for the benefit of her audience. She gave the bubble a light push, and it drifted towards the back of the room. Lina taken care of, Kimi turned back to the couple.

"Here," said Kimi simply. She snapped her fingers, and papers started to fall from nowhere. It was the blackmail, fluttering to the floor around the room. "There are forty seven pieces of blackmail. Make sure you get them all before you leave!"

"What?" was all Asuka could say. Kimi smiled at him, and snapped her fingers once again.

- - - - -

The last thing Asuka saw of Saint Tail were her eyes, before all he was staring at the full moon out Meimi's window. Asuka realized something he had never noticed before. _Her eyes are like the full moon…_ There was no doubt. The silver eyes he had just seen bared a striking resemblance to the moon. He bit his lip, remembering that he had seen eyes like that before, he just couldn't recall where…

"Um… Junior?" choked out Meimi. Asuka looked down, and saw the that had landed partly on Meimi.

"Sorry!" he said, blushing. He helped her up, and was too deep in thought to notice that Meimi was blushing too.

"Saint Tail said pretty weird stuff…" mentioned Meimi. Asuka looked up at her in surprise.

"Like what?" asked Asuka. He watched her carefully as she turned her head down to look at her hand, which was tracing something in the carpet.

"You know… That me being a thief stuff… The bogus idea that I've stolen your heart…" mumbled Meimi. With a shock Asuka realized that she was tracing hearts.

"Uh…" Asuka's hand went to the back of his head, and he tried to laugh, but it was weak. "She not the most sane thief in the world…" he said, trying to steer the conversation away from his feeling. Like he had any idea about love and stuff…

"So… She was wrong?" asked Meimi. Her voice was very soft, and the tone made Asuka freeze. _Why does she make it sound so important?_ he wondered.

Not wanting to answer, Asuka looked around the room. "Where's Lina? Do you think she left?" questioned Asuka, not caring how obvious it was that he was changing the subject.

Meimi gave a deep, shuddering sigh before looking up as well. "I wouldn't be surprised. Saint Tail wasn't treating her like the princess she thinks she is…"

"I wouldn't go as far as to call Lina a princess…" pointed out Asuka.

Meimi offered a small smile. "Yeah, I guess your right. Hey, we need to start picking this stuff up…"

Asuka nodded, looking at the papers that were strewn around the entire room. "Yeah… Didn't she say they were forty seven pieces?"

Meimi nodded 'yes' stiffly, and stood. Coolly, she began to pick of some of the pictures and other papers near her.

- - - - -

Watching from outside the window, Kimi frowned. She had sent Lina home, not wanting any interference. _But what is there to interfere with?_ she wondered. _Well, that plan ended up being a complete failure. Can't say I didn't try… If only they both weren't so dense to each others feelings… Or, in Asuka's case, his own…_

Kimi shook her head. She just wanted the school's perfect couple to actual become a couple. Was that such an impossible idea? The only people who didn't seem to understand how perfect they were for each other were Meimi and Asuka themselves. Even Seira had mentioned how ideal they were, and Seira wasn't exactly the go-to person when it came to love.

Just about to give up and leave, something caught Kimi's attention, so she stayed where she was.

- - - - -

Meimi wheeled around, and looked directly at Asuka. _I can't just leave this… I love him, and I want him to know it!_ The thought was strong in her mind, but she doubt that she could actually voice her feelings.

Sensing that he was being looked at, Asuka glanced up. At first he wondered what Meimi seemed so tense, and he nearly fell over when he noticed the tears streaming down her face. "Meimi? Uh… What's wrong?" he asked, feeling a bit awkward.

"I just can't… I need to tell you… I… um…" Meimi took a deep gulp. This was so much harder than she had thought it would be. She knew that if she couldn't find the words, she would regret it, but she the words just wouldn't come out. She growled at herself, making sure Asuka couldn't hear. Quickly, she brushed away the tears, and beamed up at him. "Never mind. It's nothing…" she said quietly. Anger with herself she turned around, beating herself up mentally.

- - - - -

Asuka shook his head. _Girls… They're so confusing! Can't they just say what they mean?_ He started to pick up blackmail again, but the image of Meimi with her head hung, tears running down her face wouldn't leave him alone. No matter what he did, Meimi Haneoka was a mystery to him. As he thought it over, he realized how much he enjoyed being confused by Meimi. She was probably the biggest mystery he had ever run into, and he wanted to solve her. Startled, he realized how figuring out Meimi was more important to him than capturing Saint Tail, which had been his dream since Saint Tail had started stealing.

He whirled around, looking at Meimi's back, not quite sure what he was doing. He walked up behind her, wondering what he was feeling. "Meimi…" She turned around, not prepared for how close he would be. He saw her began to fall back, and his arm shot out, wrapping behind her back. Before he could lose his hold, he pulled her back up, and she fell into him.

Her warmth was a comfort, and Asuka wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. "I love you…" he whispered. He felt her stiffen in his arms. Though he was now scared of getting rejected, he didn't want to let her go.

"It's wonderful to be with you… It makes me happy. I love it when your around me. I may act like an idiot, but you just have a way with me… I love you…" Not wanting to hear any protests she might have, he gently placed his hand under her chin, and lifted her face. Hoping she would understand what he was feeling, now that he did, he leaned down, with his other hand still holding her close, and kissed her.

- - - - -

As Meimi felt Asuka's lips on hers, her eyes flew open. She wanted this so much, but she was Saint Tail. She couldn't be with the boy who wanted to capture her! Her feeling couldn't interfere with her work… People needed Saint Tail!

As she try to tell herself it was wrong, she found herself wrapping her arms around Asuka's neck. She went up on her toes, so she could feel even closer to him. She was Saint Tail yes, but more importantly, she was in love with Daiki Asuka. Junior was trying to catch her, true, but he was also the boy who returned her feelings. For now, she was Meimi Haneoka, your normal girl, in love.

She pulled away from him a bit, and looked up into his eyes. The blush she often got around her was now in full bloom across her cheek, rosy with sheer joy. "I love you, too…" she whispered softly. She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from saying the words stuck in her throat. '…but I can't be with you, because I'm Saint Tail.'

- - - - -

Kimi squealed with joy, at the site before her. In celebration, she took off her mask, and threw it into the air, like a college graduate. Her second goal was complete, and thus the night was done. Now all that was left was to tell Seira. As she went to leap onto the roof, Kimi stopped herself, and cast a glance toward the window again.

No, Meimi will want to tell her best friend herself. _All's well that ends well!_ With that final thought, Kimi took her leave, and barely remembered to snap her fingers, her final trick for the night. _A gift for the new couple!_

With that final thought, Kimi took her leave, and barely remembered to snap her fingers, her final trick for the night. 

(Author's Note: How's that? I told you there would be romance… So much fun. You must understand, I'm a fluff writer at heart, and derive great joy from this chapter, but I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever finish this night… What has it been, three chapters now?

Kimi: So do we all now understand who was involved in the romance?

Asuka: -blushes- Yes…

Meimi: -dreamy eyes- This has to be my favorite chapter…

Kimi: What about the chapter you met me in?

Asuka: Yeah, yeah. Hey, do you know someone with silver eyes?

Kimi: -looks away- No… Can't say I do…

Just as a forewarning, Paulia's is going to keep getting more and more dramatic, because that's just how I've thought out the story… I hope y'all liked my chapter of love! Read and Review, my beloved readers! Please! -passes out cookies- You guys keep me going!)


	10. Forgetting Someone?

_(Author's Note: I know I take forever! Sorry! Exams are giving me some free time, so I wrote this up. But before we get to the story, Reader Responses!_

_Moi: I'm glad you like it! I hope my delay in a new chapter hasn't turned you off the story!_

_AzNAnGeL07: Updating! Thanks for the review. Hope you like the story as it continues!_

_Solalea: Don't worry, there will be more Asuka/Meimi fluff, but first I have lots of plot stuff to do. Though, this is a Romance story for a reason… -._

_If y'all want to e-mail me or send me a message, I would love it. I have so much fun talking to you guys!)_

_Chapter Ten_

_Forgetting Someone?_

"It took you long enough!" Kimi was sitting on her desk, swinging her legs casually. Meimi was telling her and some of the other girls what had been happening while she was out of school, and her hook-up with Asuka Jr. had easily caught everyone's attention. Even though Kimi already knew all of this, Meimi didn't realize this, so she was having fun pretending like this was the first time she had heard the news. "You two have like each other for awhile. I could tell, and I haven't been around here that long!"

"Aww! I can't believe this! It's taken you guys forever! I'm so happy for you!" said Kyoko, smiling happily.

"When's your first date?" asked Ryoko slyly. She raised her eyebrows and smirked, which made Kimi and Kyoko laugh, and even got a small giggle from Seira. Meimi just smiled, and her cheeks became rosy.

"I say we follow them the entire time, and make sure Asuka doesn't screw it up. Maybe even encourage him to make a move…" suggested Kimi. This accomplished making Meimi a deeper shade of pink.

"Guys! Please… Will you stop saying things like that? I don't even know if we're dating… We just confessed our feelings… So… I dunno…" Meimi looked at the ground, drifting away in her thoughts.

"Of course you're dating! That's like saying Makoto and I aren't dating!" scolded Kimi.

"Such a confession usually does make you lovers," said Seira. Even as she told them something like that, she seemed to glow with the light of a cross.

"Hey, Meimi! Get over here!" Everyone in the classroom turned to look and Asuka Jr., who was standing in the doorway. Smiles popped on faces around the room, and those who didn't already know the news figured they were at least getting closer. "You get your girl!" one of the boys called to Asuka, and his friends cheered in agreement. To show their support of this statement, most of the girls in the class participated in a big group "Aww!" Meimi was clearly finding all these attention nerve-wreaking as she walked over to Asuka. Remembering her dignity, she manage to yell back, "Don't call me like that! I'm not a dog!" As soon as she was close enough, Asuka grabbed her and pulled her into the hallway.

"Did you see that?" asked Kyoko in a whisper. "He called her Meimi! He's never done that before!" She seemed to be in absolute awe.

Ryoko shrugged, but smiled. "They were never dating before."

Seira tilted her head to the side, looking at the door the couple had disappeared through. "I wonder what he needs her for…" she thought aloud.

"He's probably going to propose to her," said Kimi with a wicked grin.

Ryoko and Kyoko both giggled at this. "I wouldn't be surprised!" they said in unison.

"Will you guys shut up? You sound like a bunch of annoying busybodies!" The girls all turned to look at Lina, who wasn't sitting too far off.

Kimi sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Just because you're jealous doesn't mean that you have to be cross with us for being happy for them."

"I'm not jealous!" Lina yelled. She slammed her hands on the desk, and stood up. With one last glare she stomped over to the other side of the classroom, not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation.

"Of course not," said Kimi sarcastically under her breath.

Seira looked at Kimi, and gave a small smile. "You seem to make enemies as quickly as you make friends," she noted warmly.

Kimi laughed, and nodded. "Yeah, it's a gift."

- - - - -

"What do you need?" asked Meimi, studying Asuka. She couldn't help but think that he looked wonderfully cute today. His hair was a bit haphazard, the jacket of his uniform was falling off one of his shoulders, and he was breathing deeply. Apparently he had been in a rush to get out of the house today. His mission must have been a success, since there was still another ten minutes or so until class started.

"First, I want to apologize for accusing you of being Saint Tail," he said. He kept shifting his weight, and she realized that this was making him a bit uncomfortable. "But… I think I might have gotten a new clue to her identity… She reminded me of someone last night… I just can't remember who that person is…" As he seemed to zone out, she allowed her mind to turn to chaos. _Was Kimi too good at pretending to be me?_ Meimi thought, worried. When Asuka cleared his throat, it brought them both back to the present.

"Anyways, enough about that. I need to clear some things up with you. I know we're… um… you know…" Asuka struggled, not being able to find the words.

"No… I don't know," replied Meimi, giving him a blank look. Who could know, with that horrible description?

"Dating! You know how we're… dating." The top of his ears turned red, and Meimi smiled. _He is so cute…_ "Well, I just wanted to tell you, don't expect any special treatment or anything… I'm not going to be cutesy and get all…" Asuka looked at the wall next to her, not daring to match her gaze. His blush was already bad enough. He didn't need to look at her to make it even worse. "I'll be frank, I'm not good at this romantic stuff, so don't have a bunch of high expectations about fancy dates and that sort of stuff…"

"I wouldn't dare," Meimi told him with a small laugh. Sure that he was no closer to figuring out Saint Tails identity, she let her heart soar. She slipped her hand into his, and began walking towards the door, dragging Asuka behind her. "C'mon. Let's go back in the classroom." Her mind quickly began to whirl with a collection of new thoughts. _Should I call him Daiki now, since he's calling me Meimi? Where will our first date be? Do relationships that start in Middle School last? What sort of gift will I get him when the next holiday rolls around?_

And, there was the most pressing question of all. _What will happen if he figures out I'm Saint Tail now?_

- - - - -

Asuka froze. He didn't want to go back in the classroom yet. He gave her hand a small squeeze, and then tugged gently. He only wanted her to stop moving, not pull away. He was surprised about how much comfort he got from being with her. _Do I really want to do this?_ When she turned, just seeing her face gave him his answer. _Yes._ Now, if he could just open his mouth and say it…

"WhatareyoudoingSaturday?" he asked, looking at the ground. Meeting her eyes… Too difficult…

"What-what-whatda?" replied Meimi, giving him a funny look.

"What are you doing Saturday?" he said slower, still not daring to look up.

"On Saturday?" her voice sounded so hopeful. He couldn't help himself; he looked up. His ears went red when he saw how big and dreamy her eyes had gone. He jumped back a bit, throwing up his arms. "Don't go giving me that look!"

"I'm don't have anything planned for Saturday yet!" she told him eagerly. _This is so weird…_

"Um… Then would you like to… go somewhere with me?" Asuka asked, his hands clenched into fists. He had been in tough situation before, but this took the cake.

"Yes!" Meimi cried joyfully. She gave Asuka no time to react as she leapt forward, and hugged him. He stood frozen for a moment, but then he smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. Things were changing between them, but he wasn't going to complain…

"Where are we going?" she asked, but didn't let go.

"It's a surprise," he told her, grinning. She looked up into his face, trying to pout, but her eyes were sparkling with too much excitement to make the expression believable.

"That's no fair-" She cut herself off as the five minute bell rang. He pulled away, his entire face going red as he realized that they had just been hugging in the hallway for anyone to see.

"I guess it's time to go back in…" he said, gesturing to the door. Meimi nodded, and lead the way.

- - - - -

Meimi couldn't help smiling happily when she walked back into the classroom, which earned a few more cheers from those waiting. She scurried over to her friends, trying to ignore the attention. Of course, her friends had been waiting to put the pressure on her.

"What did he want?" asked Ryoko, eyes wide.

"I think he just wanted to greet her, and tell her how much he loves her…" said Kyoko. She began to dance around their corner of the room, her eyes soft and dreamy.

"I don't think Asuka Jr. is like that," Seira remarked, giggling at the two girls' behavior.

"Alright, then what did he want?" asked Kimi, looking over at Meimi, who could feel herself heat up.

"Well-" This time she wasn't cut off by the bell, but the door slamming open. Everyone turned to see Sawatari breathing heavily, and looking wildly around the room. Seeing all the girl looking at him, he gave his most charming smile, and swept some of his blonde hair out of his face. There were quite a few audible sighs when he did this, which just added to his already huge ego. Then his eyes feel on the corner where all the girls were talking, and he came rushing over.

Quickly he grab Meimi's hands, and looked deeply into her eyes. "Oh, Meimi, my love. Please, tell me it isn't true! Tell me it isn't true! People are saying that you're-I don't know if I can bring myself to say it!-dating Asuka Jr.!"

Kimi giggled as Meimi's face paled, and the side of her mouth began to twitch. Of course, this just turned Sawatari's attention to her. "Kimi, beautiful damsel so quickly claimed by Makoto, please correct these horrible rumors!" Now it was Kimi's turn to feel awkward. She shared a look with Meimi, both of them not sure how to tell him.

"Those are not rumors, Sawatari. Meimi is indeed dating Asuka Jr.," said Seira, her hands clasped in front of her chest like she was praying.

Sawatari had to look away, and threw back his head, releasing Meimi so he could put the back of one of his hands on his forehead, tears streaming down his face. _How can he summon so many tears so quickly?_ thought Meimi, watching in amazement. But then, Sawatari had always been talented when it came to being dramatic.

Just as quickly the tears stopped, and he seemed to have stars in his eyes as he looked at Seira. "Please, lovely Seira, please tell me you have not been claimed as well!" he said, sounding really desperate. Kimi cringed. Desperate people were scary.

Seira smiled at Sawatari, her face like that of an angel. "I have belong to the Lord for a long time, Sawatari."

Sawatari seemed to have forgotten that little fact, and his entire frame seemed to drooped. "Oh… yes… I suppose there is no point in confessing my feeling to you then…" Meimi frowned. _Is he trying to make her feel guilty about not being able to date him? I mean, really! What girl would, the way he jumps from pretty face to pretty face!_

"Oh, you may confess at any time!" said Seira. "Just come and visit me!"

Hope glimmered in Sawatari's eyes. "You… want me to visit you? Where? Near the pond when it's bathed in moonlight? A nearby beach perhaps?" Apparently, he was thinking romantic.

Seira laughed kindly and shook her head. "I'm at the church, Sawatari, for when you wish to confess your sins." Sawatari feel to the ground, sobbing loudly. "Oh, my… Is something wrong?" asked Seira, clearly not understanding that she had just crushed his dreams.

- - - - -

The girls stood in the courtyard, finally getting to hear about what Asuka had wanted Meimi for. Kimi smiled and nodded once Meimi had stopped getting herself all flustered about it, and actually told them. "I'm impressed… He's thinking ahead. It's only Wednesday, but he's already planned your first date, on _Saturday_. I have to admit, I didn't think he be very good at dating, or thinking ahead since he's not good at thinking to begin with, but he just might be proving me wrong…"

"Now, you can't be so confident in him yet," said Ryoko, looking thoughtful. "Asuka said it was a surprise, but that might mean that he doesn't actually know what they are going to do yet."

"Why would he ask her if he didn't have anything planned?" asked Seira, confused.

"Maybe when he looked into Meimi's eyes…" Kyoko grabbed Ryoko's hands and looked into her eyes, clearly trying to make what she was saying more understandable with a visual presentation, "and he was so caught up in her beauty, that he just wanted to be with her. And then, feeling the passion of the moment, asked her out without a second thought, just wanting to be by her side!" Kyoko slumped. "I'm so jealous…"

Meimi gave Kyoko an odd look, and shook her head with a small laugh. "It really was nothing like that…"

Kyoko sighed. "I figured as much… but I can still dream, can't I?" Everyone laughed and nodded, until a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Kimi!" Kimi turned to see Makoto walking up, and a smile lit up her face. The smile only grew as he wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She sighed, and held him tightly, enjoying his sweet, soapy smell that suited him better than any cologne.

"Now I'm really jealous," muttered Kyoko, which allowed for another laugh.

With a nod to the other girls Makoto draped one of his arms around Kimi's shoulders, and steered her over to an empty area of the courtyard, near the fountain. Kimi looked down in the water, and smiled when she saw the watery reflection of her and Makoto standing there together. Realizing that he probably had something he wanted to talk to her about, she looked up at him, her eyes asking the question for her.

"I noticed that your other friend hasn't been around school lately, so I called the hospital to see if she was still in their care," he started. For a moment Kimi blanked, wondering who he was talking about, and then remembered Akina. A wave of guilt rushed over her. In all the chaos with Meimi getting arrested and just getting out of the hospital herself, she had forgotten about her noble friend.

"How is she doing?" asked Kimi, stepping closer to Makoto, and resting her head on his chest. She had forgotten, but Makoto hadn't. He was such an amazing person…

"They said she was release after only about a week of being in the hospital, and I thought it was odd that she still hasn't returned to school. I figured you would probably want to visit her, and find out what's going on, so I went to the office and got her address for you." Kimi was startled for a moment, but when he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket that had Akina's address scribbled on it, she felt herself melt.

"You're so thoughtful," she commented softly. He blushed.

"I'm glad you think so. You just seem so busy, and you had a lot going on. You would have done this yourself, I'm sure, once you caught a break." Kimi bit her lip. She wasn't so sure about that… What sort of friend was she?

"Thanks. I'll go and visit her this evening."

Makoto raised his eyebrow, running his fingers through her hair as he gazed down at her. "This evening? Do you have something planned for this afternoon?"

Kimi nodded. "Yes, I'm expecting a visitor…"

_(Author's Note: I finished another chapter! -cries- I'm sorry, but I have trouble completing stories, so I'm really happy that everyone keeps encouraging me to continue, otherwise there would be no hope for this fan fiction. I know nothing really big happened this chapter, but it's one of those 'setting the scene before everything starts to happen' sort of things. Thanks again, everybody. Please R&R! I love hearing from you!)_


End file.
